zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhuper Girl
October 21, 2016 January 14, 2017 (redub) January 15, 2017 (iTunes) February 21, 2017 March 14, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Fur-Vivor |writer = Miles Smith |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = Bradley Overall John Flagg |previous = Fur-Vivor |next = Wingin' It }} "Zhuper Girl" is the second segment of the seventh episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary When Frankie and the Zhus pretend to be superheroes, Mr. Squiggles takes his role as the villain too seriously. Characters *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles *Stephany Seki as Num Nums *Robert Tinkler as Chunk *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse *Zachary Bennett as Stanley Pamplemousse *Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse Plot Frankie, walks into the living room while the ZhuZhus are sleeping, and says it's super Sarah to the rescue. This wakes them up, and they wonder what is going on. She then says Num Nums, is being eaten by a chair and she saves her. Frankie, then says Mr. Squiggles, is being ate by a giant plant monster and pretends to zap it with a laser, he says he does not feel safer. Stanley, then comes into the room and says he is making burgers, she says not today and decided to make hot dogs instead. She then has Ellen, play a villain and she easily gives up and Frankie, is upset by that. The ZhuZhus, then decide to become villains, to cheer her up. Pipsqueak, becomes Turbo McCuddles, Num Nums becomes Arach-Nums, Chunk Count Chunkula, and Mr. Squiggles Suspender Boy. They then comment, that his alter-ego is bad and agrees, Frankie says that a scientist would make a better villain and he decided to become one. While he finding a outfit Zhuper Girl, and Turbo McCuddles, find Arach-Nums, holding her stuffed animals, hostage in a web. They are able to get them out, and she runs away. They then try to find Count Chunkula, They find a note in the freezer, for him that says he took all of the fruity pops. Frankie, and Pipsqueak, then find a trail of them leading down to the basement, and they go down their to find him. They find him in the basement, and they look for the fruity pops. Turbo McCuddles, finds them and gives one to Zhuper Girl to battle Count Chunkula, with. She is able to outsmart him and hit him with the pop first he then admits to defeat. The next scene, then shows them telling Frankie, they had fun and Chunk asks if he can be Zhuper Girl next time, she says she wants to stick to being a hero. They then see a message from Mr. Squiggles on tv with his new character Dr. Thermostat, he turns down the temperature, in the house to very cold, and says if Zhuper Girl, reveals her identity, he will stop. Pipsqueak, tells him that he went to far and Frankie, says she wants to battle him and lets him continue being the villain. She refuses to tell him, her true identity and he is angered by this and turns his message off. She then goes to his secret lair. He then says he is going to stop her progress, and covers the stairs in ice. Frankie, then says it will take more than ice, to stop her and he uses a snowball machine to make it harder for he to go up the stairs. Zhuper Girl, is able to make it up the stairs and enters, his secret lair. They then have to get Chunk, unstuck from the ice. After that she enters his secret lair and he tries to find another way to stop her. He then uses fans to make a high speed wind that makes it hard for them, to stand. Frankie, tries to to him to stop, though he does not listen, and continues. Frankie, then says her mask is off and has him come out to see it. Zhuper Girl, is able to get him, to come out of his lair, and she throws several snowballs, at him he surrenders. He, then says he hoped he gave her a sufficient challenge, and she says she loved it, and it made her feel like a real hero. It then goes to her eating hot dogs, outside with her parents, while telling them the story of her defeating Dr. Thermostat, she then says it will take a few weeks to fix thermostat, and then Stanley says he is out of mustard, and she tries to find it though he is able to find it himself. Ellen, then tells hero superheros need to rest. It then shows the ZhuZhus sleeping. Broadcast In the , "Zhuper Girl" aired on October 21, 2016 at 1:15 PM EDT on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Fur-Vivor." In and , the episode will air on February 21, 2017 at 4:00 PM on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Fur-Vivor." |accessdate=2017-2-7}} In the and , the episode will air on March 14, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Fur-Vivor." References Category:Season 1 episodes